Here With You
by RainHolly
Summary: Lily and James' first date. Read and review!


** Here with You **

"Prongs, relax mate!" Sirius told a frantic James Potter who was currently pacing back and forth in the common room.

"But, what if she has changed her mind Padfoot?" James asked, panicking. "What if she realized that she doesn't want to be with me after all?"  
>A crestfallen look came to his face as he said the last line.<p>

Sirius sighed.  
>"Oh come on, James! You two have been practically inseparable for the past month! It's obvious she likes you too, mate. A lot." He reassured him.<p>

And it _was_ true.  
>It had been four months since their seventh year started.<br>Three months since the two became friends.  
>Two months since they and their friends started having meals together.<br>A month since they became practically inseparable.

Neither had really said anything these past four months, but then again, they didn't have to. The way they smiled at each other during class, the way they'd often walk together to the common room, the way their eyes lit up when they saw the each other...it was obvious that they were way past the "just friends" stage.

James gave Sirius a grateful smile, but another moment passed, and he resumed running his hand through his hair and looking up the staircase that led to the girls' dormitory anxiously.

Sirius rolled his eyes. Old habits die hard.

After what seemed like several years, which were actually just a few minutes, Lily Evans descended down the stairs.

A smile lit up his face, almost unconsciously, as he watched her walk towards him. Dressed in casual muggle clothes, her fiery red hair fastened tightly with a band with a few locks cascading down her face and her vibrant emerald green eyes twinkling; Merlin, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

She reached him with a big smile on her face, which he reciprocated with a grin so large that it made her heart swell.

"Good thing you came down right now Lils, or Prongs here would have had a panic attack." Sirius said smirking.

"Oh really? And why is that, Mr. Potter?" Lily asked, with a teasing smile on her lips.

James sighed dramatically. "Well, you can't exactly blame a bloke for being a _little_ nervous when, after six long years, he finally gets a chance to go out with the most gorgeous girl now, can you Miss Evans?" he asked, playing along.

She blushed slightly and reached up to ruffle his already messy hair. "Flattery will get you nowhere Potter. I thought you'd know that after knowing me for seven years."

"Oh…so that lovely rosy color on your cheeks is because of the cold, isn't it?"

He smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"You're an insufferable git, Potter." Lily stated.

"Yes but I'm _your_ insufferable git, Evans" James replied with a cheeky smile.

She smiled. He grinned.

"Aw…look at you too, all lovey-dovey!" Lily and James rolled their eyes simultaneously."Who would've thought that you two would end up like this last year?" Sirius asked, wiping away a fake tear.

"Ignore the dog Lily; barking is in his nature." James said.

Sirius huffed. Lily smirked.

"I never really liked dogs anyways." Lily said solemnly, shaking her head.

Sirius stuck out his tongue childishly and said, "Fine…be that way then. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone!"

Lily rolled her eyes and shook her head fondly.

"Now, you be good Padfoot." James said, petting Sirius. Sirius nodded his head obediently, and ran upstairs to the dormitory, all the while shouting "Woof!" loudly.

Some students in the common room gave him odd looks, but Lily and James just watched in amusement.

He shook his head slightly and smiled down at her. "Let's go."

She smiled back up at him and took his hand, as they started making their out of the portrait hole. James interlaced their fingers together. They molded together beautifully…perfectly.

Many students gaped openly as they walked together, hand in hand. Of course, everyone had noticed the difference in the way their Head Girl and Head Boy behaved with each other this year; but still, they hadn't expected them to reach this stage so early!

Not that either of them actually noticed any of the people staring and whispering. They were content with just being together right now.

* * *

><p>"So…where do you want to go first?" James asked.<p>

"Honeydukes!"

She grinned. He laughed.

"You and Moony are just the same when it comes to chocolates!" James said as they started walking towards Honeydukes.

They entered the little shop and Lily gave a huge smile. He felt his insides perform odd flip-flops as he saw her smile. The same smile that lit up his day…the same smile he dreamt about at night...the same smile he'd do anything to always keep on her face.

They made their way, with quite a bit of difficulty due to the overwhelming number of customers, towards the racks showcasing the various varieties of chocolates.

About half an hour later, holding _quite_ a number of bags full of delicious delicacies, they made their way out of the shop.

James, being the gentleman he was, had been carrying all the packets for more than half of the way, but he did not complain when Lily took a few of them to interlace her fingers with his.

They made their way to a little bench in a secluded spot, away from the bustling streets. They sat down and started munching on the sweets; just talking and enjoying each other's company.

He wrapped his arm around her as he brought her close to him, and she rested her head on his shoulder. They stayed that way for some time until James suggested that they went and had lunch. She nodded in assent and they got up.

"You know James, I really enjoyed today." Lily said with a smile.

He grinned back at her. "Me too, Lils. And I was thinking-"

"I told you not to do that! Dangerous things happen when you think!"

He stuck out his tongue. "-that maybe next time we'll go to the Shrieking Shack…" he mused.

She smirked. "Who said there's going to be a next time, Potter?"

"Of course there will be, Evans." He replied simply.

"Don't be too sure…the Imperius Curse will have worn out by then." Lily said and skipped a few steps ahead.

"Lily!" She whipped her head back, just as a snowball came pelting right at her face.

She sputtered. He laughed.

"That's for saying that you'd have to be under the Imperius Curse to go out with me!"

She threw a snowball right back at him.

"That's for making it the only option for the last six years!"

They started inching closer to each other.

"That's for not appreciating my Valentine's gift last year."

"That's for proclaiming your love for me in front of the entire school!"

"This one's for slapping me right after that in front of the whole school!"

"This is because you're you, Potter!"

"And this is because _you're_ you, Evans!"

There was hardly any distance between them by now.

"You know what?" Lily whispered.

"What?" He whispered back, his lips only centimeters away from hers.

"I wouldn't really have it another way." She said as their lips touched.

His arms snaked around her waist, bringing her unbelievably close to him, so that her body was completely pressed up against his. Her arms wound around his neck, as she ran a hand through his hair, making it even messier. One of his arms remained firmly around her waist holding her to him, while the other one travelled upwards. He wove his fingers in her fiery red hair and lightly caressed the beautiful red locks. Her arms grazed over his shoulders and then moved upwards to cup his face in her hands.

But their lips were the exact opposite, moving slowly and rhythmically against each other's, as they let out all their emotions through the kiss. They stayed that way until the demand for oxygen became too overwhelming for them to deny. They broke apart slowly, but remained locked in the tight embrace. He rested his forehead on top of hers and looked into her eyes. He brought on hand to cup her cheek, as he softly caressed it, not breaking eye contact.

She smiled up at him, her emerald eyes shining with love. He smiled back at her, feeling his heart swell. He pecked her nose lightly and removed his arms from around her, but clasped her hand firmly in his.

"Lunch?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded. He reached down and kissed her once again before starting to make their way, hand in hand, towards the Three Broomsticks.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going, James?" Lily asked for the hundredth time.<p>

James rolled his eyes. "Patience, LilyFlower."

"Let me open my eyes at least!"

"Wait a second Lils! We're almost there..."

"Oh...alright, alright." she huffed.

They walked on for a few moments, until James gave her shoulder a little squeeze.

"Okay...you can open your eyes now."

Lily opened her eyes and looked ahead. Right in front of her, she saw the most beautiful sunset she'd ever seen. The sky was a mixture of red and orange, and the sun, like a grandeur orange ball in the distance was partially cloaked by the hanging clouds, splashed with a mixture of blue and purple. It was a picture perfect landscape...and looking at it brought a sense of tranquility. The only way to describe it would be...beautiful. A beam of light shot across the sky, giving the horizon a very magical appearance.

"A shooting star." Lily whispered.

"I already have everything I want...just being here with you," he whispered back, never once taking his eyes off her.

She cupped his face in her hands and pressed her lips softly to his, with the sun dipping in the background, and smiled.

Perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just randomly popped into my head. I hope you people like it. :D  
>Please REVIEW! :)<br>Cheers,  
><strong>**RainHolly **


End file.
